Being lonely ain't bad right?
by PuNkRoCkBuNnY182
Summary: *Chapter 7 up!!!*Why is Dib acting wierd around Zim? Is he just lonely or is he developing some feelings for him?
1. Lonsesome

Bleh...Me so bored! So bored that I write this...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zim and I never will...BUT I WILL OWN THE WORLD!! BWAHAHAHA!! ~*~*~***~*~  
  
Chapter 1-Lonesome  
  
Dib sat on his rooftop amazed at a shining star .He always wondered how something so beautiful yet, so apart from others, can shine so brightly without having to worry about being alone. That's what Dib always was. Alone.  
  
Every time he looked upon his shining star, he knew that being alone wasn't as bad as it seems to be.  
  
Dib stood up and climbed down from the rooftop. He decided to take a walk for a while, to think about the things that have occurred in his life. He thought about Gaz, about how she never really listened to him. About his Dad not being around when he needs him the most. About stooooopid Zim for being such an asshole yet, still a good friend at some rare times. He also thought about his Mother.... how could she leave him and her sister? Why did she leave?!?  
  
Dib suddenly bumped into somebody since he was just staring at his boots the whole time.  
  
"WHO DARE BUMP INTO THE ALMIGHTY ZIM AND BLOCKS HIM FROM GOING TO THE MARKETS?!?!" Zim shouted .Oh my fucking God it was Zim. Mmmmmmmmyep. It sure was Zim Indeedy doody! Ok I should stop now...  
  
"ZIM! What are you doing out at this time of night?" Dib questioned.  
  
Zim: I am here to buy me some cereal munchies for GIR!! What are YOU doing out?!?  
  
"I dunno I'm just out." Dib replied calmly. He didn't bother questioning what Zim was REALLY doing out at 10:30 P.M. Maybe he was really just buying cereal...BUT AT NIGHT?!?!?! You have got to be kidding. What kind of idiot would buy cereal for a retarded robot? Oh yeah...a Zim idiot.  
  
Zim just stared at Dib for a good 7 seconds and walks off. Dib just couldn't help but follow. He always liked seeing this stupid yet strange little irken do next. Zim noticed he was being followed but he let Dib follow him for tonight since he was too tired to deal with such a small thing right now.  
  
They finally arrived at a market named "BUY STUFF OR DIE!!" Zim liked the name.  
  
Dib: Why would they call that market "BUY STUFF OR DIE!"? That's INSANE!!  
  
Zim was just about to reply when they both saw a strange guy walking out the store. He was very skinny as if he hasn't eaten in weeks and he had beautiful blue-black hair. He also had a weird Z? T-shirt on and killer boots. He was holding a Brainfreezy in one hand and had a six-pack of Cheery Fiz-Wiz in the other. He stared at the Green Boy and the kid with the biggest head he's ever seeeeeeen.  
  
A/N: If you readers out there haven't guessed who it was well it was JOHNNY C! OUR FAVE HOMICIDAL MANIAC!! If you don't know who he is then I strongly suggest you but the JTHM comics! You wont regret it!! ^_^  
  
Johnny took a sip of his brainfreezy, stared at them both with questioning eyes and left for home.  
  
Dib: Okay...  
  
Zim stepped onto the market mat and saw the automatic sliding doors open for him. FOR HIM!! "You see everyone obeys the almighty Zim!" Zim said. He started walking in and out of the store while the doors opened and closed. Dib sighed heavily and walked into the store. Zim saw the automatic doors open for Dib and shouted" YOU OPEN FOR THE DIB-WORM INSTEAD OF YOUR MASTER?!?!" Dib grabbed Zims' arm and dragged him into the store.  
  
I'm I supposed to put a description of how a market looks like!?!? HAVENT YOU THE READER EVER SEEN A MARKET BEFORE!??!?! Well here's a description:  
  
The market looked normal and smelled like ASSMEATS!  
  
Zim: Ahh, now for the cereals!  
  
Zim walked over to the aisle with all the different brands of cereal. There were many to choose from: Snowy Flakes, Frosted Flakes Of Doom, Lucky Charms, Eat Me And Explode Puffs...  
  
Dib grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and handed it to Zim. "Here take this brand. They're magically delicious!"  
  
Zim just stared at Dib and thought about how weird he was acting. He looked at the box of Lucky Charms and decided to buy them since it had a funny leprechaun on it. All of a sudden he sees the exact same leprechaun on the box running into the store shouting," THEY'RE ALWAYS AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!!!" and run off.  
  
"Hey Dib why are you still here with me?" questioned Zim.  
  
Dib: Ummmmm.... no apparent reason heh, heh.  
  
Zim: Oh okay.  
  
Zim walked over to the counter to pay for his cereal. Dib walked out of the store and stood there. After paying for his Lucky Charms Zim exited the store and saw Dib standing there, head low.  
  
Even though they were enemies, Zim always liked Dib for a lot of things that he has done in the past. He thought he was a great person but just never showed it.  
  
"Uh.. Dib-worm, are you okay? You seem a little down," said a concerned Zim. Dib looked up at Zim with lonesome eyes. He was happy that Zim was trying to cheer him up and was concerned for him. And only him.  
  
"Zim...haven't you ever felt like no one understood you in the whole world and you just feel that your own self is the only friend you have?" said Dib sadly.  
  
Zim: Yes...I' am as a matter of fact the only friend I have. Nobody really liked me in my own world too. Everybody just wants to get rid of me. They don't care if I die. Heh, heh...Actually they do want me dead. But, one day you'll find someone who'd at least pay attention to you. even if he does have a big head and big glasses.  
  
Dib smiled. "Thanks Zim" he said" You walking home?"  
  
Zim: Yeah...  
  
Dib: Can I come with you?  
  
Zim thought for a moment. "If you want to..."  
  
Dib walked up to Zim, stared at his large eyes and smiled. Zim returned the smile and they both walked off to Zims house.  
  
~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~~*~~**~  
  
So whatcha think of it? HUH?!?! HUH!?!??! Oh okay. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! Or something bad will happen...umm...yeah.... I need a brainfreezy.... 


	2. The park DUN DUN DUN

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! LOOK AT ME GO!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *Stops spinning in her chair* Whoa that was wicked awesome!!! Ready 1...2...3! WHEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I never will. Jhonen Vasquez is the creator. He is GOD!! PRAISE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2-The Park  
  
Zim and Dib were halfway near Zims house. The park was just ahead and it was getting a bit chilly out. Zim and Dib kept walking...walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk. There they were in front of the park entrance. Dib just couldn't resist co he entered the park. Zim following close behind saw how beautiful the night was and sat down at a nearby bench setting the Lucky Charms on the ground. Dib sat next to him and instead of watching the sky, he watched Zim who was staring in awe at the stars.  
  
Zim has never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. Now he knows why Dib loves the stars. Zim finally looked away at the stars and looked at Dib who was still staring at him.  
  
"What? Whats the matter?" Zim said rather calmly. Dib reached out and took Zims wig off revealing his antennae. "Take your lenses off" Dib said. Zim did what he was told since his lenses were getting a bit scratchy. Dib gave Zim his wig and Zim placed both his lenses and his wig inside his little irken pod.  
  
Dib: Your beautiful....  
  
Zim blushed slightly, his antennae perking up and down. Zim not controlling his antennae that one of them started brushing on Dibs cheek."Oh sorry Dib" Zim said still blushing."Thats Ok..."said Dib also blushing.  
  
The wind started picking up and Dib started shivering. He rested his head on Zims shoulder and put his arms around him. Zim blushing like a mad man put his arms around Dib and then started stroking Dibs scythe-lock hair.  
  
They both looked up at the stars not letting each other go. After a while the wind finally calmed down and Dib released himself from Zims arms.  
  
"Hey Zim"said Dib looking down at his boots "Why did you return my hug? I thought you hated me."  
  
Zim had beat red cheeks and questioned the same. Dib looked at Zim and smiled. "I like you Zim. You were really the only one with me and paid attention to me. "Said Dib.  
  
"Well I uh...I...Um.. Heh heh" stuttered Zim. Dib giggled and kissed Zims stuttering lips. Zim had no idea why Dib was acting this way and didn't know what he was doing to his almighty irken lips. Dib let go and looked at Zim who was very confused.  
  
Dib: Uh...I think I should go.. Yes! Right now!  
  
Dib picked himself up and ran all the way home. He ran like there was no tomorrow. He had the need...the need for SPEED!  
  
Zim just sat there confused and all until he saw that Dib was nowhere in sight. He finally picked himself up and his Lucky Charms and walked home. ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
So? Did you like it? If you didn't then why are you still reading my story? HUH?!?! HUH?!!?!??!?! Oh so you blame it all on the leprechaun huh?!?  
  
Leprechaun: NOOOO THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!!!!  
  
Tsk Tsk. and I thought you liked me story. You were only after his Lucky Charms the whole time? Am I right?  
  
Nny: Hehe.Lucky Charms..  
  
O_o ;; Riggghhhhhttt... What do you mean by that exactly?  
  
Nny: Well his Lucky Charms must mean that his balls are lucky.  
  
Ooooohhhhh  
  
Leprechaun: ME BALLZ!!!  
  
Well please Review!!! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	3. The Visit

Here's the third chapter to my story.... this should be fun.  
  
Disclaimer: FUCK OFF!!!!  
  
Chapter 3- A little visit  
  
  
  
Dib was at the front of his house door. He was breathing heavily because remember he had the need...the need for SPEED! I think I said that...hold on lets have a flashback:  
  
*FLASHBACK!!!!*  
  
Dib picked himself up and ran all the way home. He ran like there was no tomorrow. He had the need...the need for SPEED!  
  
  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
You see I did say that. Anyway back to the story.  
  
Dib couldn't believe he kissed Zim! Even though he liked him he really didn't mean to kiss him! Well actually a part of him wanted to. He couldn't resist those beautiful red/magenta eyes of his. His antennae were so thin and gentle. It was as if he had revealed the gentle part Zim has hidden.  
  
Dib opened the door and walked into his house. He slowly closed it and walked up the stairs into his room.  
  
Dib flopped on his bed, sighing. "Why?" he thought. "Why did I do that?" He sighed again and rolled over facing the ceiling. "I know I like him but, does he like me too? No... No that can't be possible I mean I don't even think he really knows what the words 'like' or 'love' mean...heh Love". Dib said to himself.  
  
TAP! TAP! TAP!  
  
Dib heard tapping on his window. You, the reader did too. MAGIC!!! Dib sat up on his bed and opened up his window. It was Zim.  
  
Zim just stood there, hands behind his back and looking politely at Dib.  
  
Dib looked nervously at Zim, he also saw his box of Lucky Charms near the bushes. "Z-zim what are you doing here? I thought you headed home".  
  
Zim: I was going home but I decided not too. I came here to visit you so we can talk.  
  
Dib nodded and climbed out of his bedroom window. He landed on the floor gently but on his way to Zim he tripped slightly but he managed." Look Zim I'm sorry about the scene at the park I-" Dib was cut off when Zim put his gloved finger on his lips. He gently removed it and hand waved Dib to not talk.  
  
"Dib.. At the park...what did you do to my lips I mean it felt good. What was it?"Zim said.  
  
Dib: Oh! You mean a kiss? Yeah, that's called a kiss Zim. Why? You never been kissed before?  
  
Zim shook his head no. "What does this 'kiss' do to me? I have things flapping around my stomach and well is it ok? I'm not infected...Am I?"  
  
Dib laughed at his comment." No Zim you don't get infected. A kiss is a sign of affection and as for the flapping things in your stomach well.. I guess you feel affection too. Heh, Heh.."Dib said nervously.  
  
Zim stood there trying to understand everything Dib had said. Finally, he managed to say " So you feel affection for me?"  
  
Dib didn't respond. He didn't want to tell him this again or else he'd go crazy and kiss him again like what he did at the park.  
  
Zim just kept staring at him."Umm.. Dib?" Zim said.  
  
Dib: Yes?  
  
Zim: Can you that 'kiss' thing again... I just really liked it a lot and I um...  
  
Zim blushed. Dib just smiled and went for it. He kissed Zim straight on the lips and didn't let go.  
  
Zim liked this feeling a lot. He could feel the flapping things flapping around again. He didn't want it to end. Zim put his arms around Dib and started frenching him. Damn that little alien caught up fast!  
  
Dib couldn't believe it! He was being frenched for the first time but with Zim. The guy he loved and wanted to live his life with. Dib started laying Zim down on the grass, not letting go of the magical moment.  
  
*FUCK! But what if he doesn't want me? What if he rejects me?? * Dib thought.  
  
Dib let go of the kiss and smiled at Zim. Zim smiled back and motioned Dib to give him more. Dib couldn't resist that darling little motion but he had to think for a while. Dib stood up and looked down at Zim.  
  
Zim sat up and kept on smiling. He was a happy alien. A VERY happy alien.  
  
Dib: Zim... Do you know what love is?  
  
Zim: Love?? Well I've heard of it before but I never really knew what it meant...Why?  
  
Dib: Oh I'm just asking....  
  
Zim: Umm... okay. I better go now. I don't want to carry this box of Lucky Charms forever. So... I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Dib: Yeah.... Later  
  
Zim grabbed his Lucky Charms and ran home while Dib climbed up his window.  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? You like yes? Well Please R/R!!! Next Chapter should be up soon. What do you think Nny?  
  
Nny: GREEN FROSTING!!!!!!!!!  
  
o_O;; yeah uhhh... me too. 


	4. New Feelings Are Nice

*Sigh* My Report Card Is Almost Out!!! If my parents see my grades they'll freak!!! No not that kind of freaking damnit! You're sick-minded!! Anyway my 'parentals'will ground me and not let me use the computer anymore but I'll sneak in the room to give you the latest chapter. Eeeeeeeeeeyeah. Now for the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Why do I even put a fucking disclaimer in my stories?? AUGH!!!  
  
Chapter 4-New Feelings Are Nice  
  
Zim arrived to his base around 2:00 A.M. Pretty late, huh? *Finally I'm back! I just want to rest. * Zim thought.  
  
Zim opened his door and his roboparents greeted him as usual. Zim flopped down on his couch and waited.. He waited and waited...  
  
Zim: 5...4...3...2.. 1..  
  
The base started rumbling and shaking. Things were braking from every room. Then came a gray thing with jets flying into the room and into Zim.  
  
GIR: HI MASTER!!!  
  
Zim grunts in discomfort and replies rather annoyed but calmly "Hi GIR.."  
  
GIR: GIMME MY LUCKY CHARMS!!!!!  
  
Zim grabbed the box of cereal and threw it at GIR. GIR just ripped opened the box and gobbled the cereal up. Zim just watched the sheer disgust.  
  
GIR: *burps* Hee Hee! BAD GAS!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!  
  
Zim: How can you have gas?  
  
GIR: GO TO YOUR NEARBY GAS STATION YOU STHILLY GOOSE!!  
  
Zim: Sthilly goose? Where do you learn all that shit?  
  
GIR: MMMMMMM...TACOS!!!  
  
Zim just sighed and turned around to a comfortable position on the couch." Why do I feel so different?" thought Zim. "I feel like I'm in some kind of trap thing that gives me all these weird feelings to make me happy..." Zim kept thinking of his new thoughts and feelings. One thought was about a butterfly, dancing around freely in the air. The other thought was about...Dib. Dib with his pretty scythe-lock hair and his nice hazel eyes behind those round glasses of his. His smile was welcoming and so warm that it made you queasy inside. Zim sighed happily. With Dib as his last thought, he drifted off into a deep sleep with a grin on his face.  
  
~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~**************************  
  
Sorry it's so short but I wanted it to end like that. I am cruel to you, yes? Well too bad!! BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter might be up in 2 days maybe tomorrow. I WON'T promise you it'll be long but I'll promise you it'll be long. Hee Hee! Anyway I'm bored out of my mind so I guess I'll start on it right now.yes. Bye! 


	5. A Talent Show And Johnny C

Here we are...Chapter 5 is it? Well this is nice. Thanks everybody for the reviews and uhh doing the things you do. Well here's Chapter 5!!! Whee hee!!! *Throws confetti to a old man at the retirement home*  
  
Old Man: Kill Me Damnit!!!  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 -A Talent Show And Johnny C.  
  
RING!!! -That's a bell sound! ^_^  
  
Children went running into the skool pushing and shoving each other just to enter the entrance. You can also see them beating the shit out of each other like Torque kicking the hell out of Keef, Mr. Sunshine.  
  
Dib quietly entered his classroom, not being late for like the first time ever. He passed Zim who was gawking at him since he's developing some feelings for him. He passed by a sleeping Mrs. Bitters and he sat on his desk.  
  
Dib: *sighs* Another Day. Another Boring Day.  
  
Dib looked up and saw Zim still staring at him. Zim quickly turned away, hiding his small blush. Dib smiled and looked back down at his desk.  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Okay class sit down.  
  
[Kids don't pay attention]  
  
Mrs. Bitters: YOU LITTLE FUCKERS BETTER SIT DOWN OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THE SKOOLS OBESE VAMPIRE RAT!!!  
  
The children, frightened quickly sat down.  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Now class. Since the skool principal told all the teachers to stop today's lecture and say his, we are all going to have a talent show.  
  
All the kids jump for joy and murmur about the topic.  
  
Some Kid: I'm going to play the drums!  
  
Another Kid: Oh yeah! Well I'm going to fart on the microphone!  
  
Some Kid: o.O;  
  
[Cut to Zim]  
  
Zim: Talent Show?? Hmm....  
  
[Cut to Dib]  
  
Dib: Wow! A Talent Show!! What should I do?!?!?  
  
Dib raises both his arms and waves them.  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Yes Dib?  
  
Dib: When is the talent show?  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Uhhh.... *flips through a notebook* the 13th of February.  
  
Dib: Do you know what the prizes are?  
  
Mrs. Bitters: No. Anyway we're all doomed, doom doom doom...  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Doom doom doom doom GO HOME NOW YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim walked out the door with Dib while all the other kids jumped out the windows, falling on top of each other. Some even died but let's not get into that.  
  
Dib: So are you going to enter the Talent Show Zim?  
  
Zim: Yeah I guess so... how about you?  
  
Dib: Hell yeah! But the thing is I don't know what to do...  
  
Zim: Yeah me either...  
  
They both walked down the street in silence. It was uncomfortable but they managed.  
  
Dib: Maybe I'll just sing the song I've been working on  
  
Zim: Oh err...what's it called?  
  
Dib: Aliens Exist.  
  
Zim: O.O;;;;;;;;; -I like it when he does that face! It's kyoot!  
  
Dib: Oh *insert nervous laughter here* this song won't be about you living here okay? Haha! Even though no one will believe me that an alien named Zim IS trying to conquer Earth and I'm trying to stop him.  
  
Zim: Oh hehe okay...  
  
Dib: But I still think it's nice that you came to Earth Zim. *Whispering tone* When you first arrived I thought you were an angel from heaven because your so cute and full of surprises...  
  
Zim: What?? Sorry I wasn't listening. I was distracted by the same guy we saw at the market over there *points at Johnny who is just 2 steps away from Dib and Zim. Golly Jee Wilikers that's far away! *  
  
Johnny looked at Dib strangely since he heard everything he told Zim. He thought Dib needed more help than he did. After 15 seconds of spooky like staring, he stared at Zim. Whoo! It sure was spooky.  
  
Dib concentrated on Nnys figure. Shit was he skinny! He liked his boots though. They kicked ass! He noticed something shiny inside of his boot too. "Hmm... Wonder what it is" thought Dib.  
  
Zim looked at Nny then at Dib. Then he thought about candy. Candy is good!  
  
Dib: Uhh.. Did you want something?  
  
Nny: Oh sorry! I can be a little rude sometimes. My name is Johnny but my friends call me Nny for short. Not that I have any friends.... Anyway I noticed something about you two the first time I saw you both at the market but it seems a certain somebody still doesn't know *looks at Zim*  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
Dib: Oh uh... My name is Dib and this is Zim. You may not believe me but he's an ALIEN!!!  
  
Zim: THE FILTHY HUMAN LIES!!!!!  
  
Nny: Oh yeah I know.  
  
Dib: You know that he's an alien or that I'm 'crazy'?  
  
Nny: I know that he's an alien. You don't look crazy to me. You look pretty normal I guess...*mumbles* I wish I was normal....  
  
Zim: Don't be silly! It's a skin condition!  
  
Nny: Riiiggghhhttt... Today's Tuesday so that means U.F.O.s come today mmmmmyep. *Sips his freezy*  
  
Dib: WOW! Finally someone knows! Thank God!  
  
[Cut to Heaven]  
  
God: Your Welcome  
  
[Cut back to our little posse]  
  
Nny: Don't thank that rude little man! Once you die and look for questions about what's been going on in your life he doesn't tell you!!! That Bastard!!  
  
God: I heard that you waste-lock  
  
Nny: Grrr! I'd kill him if I had the chance!  
  
Dib: *confused* Ummm.. Okay?  
  
Nny realizes what he's doing and calms himself down.  
  
Nny: I get carried away sometimes sorry.  
  
Zim: Milkyway, Snickers, Kit Katz, Winterfresh, Altoids...  
  
Dib tugs Zims shirt and Zim snaps back to reality.  
  
Zim: WHERE'S THE FIRE?!?!?!?!  
  
Dib: Zim we better go now. It was nice meeting you Johnny  
  
Nny: Just call me Nny  
  
Dib: Nny sorry. Is it spelled knee as in 'knee cap?'  
  
Nny: No but it's pronounced the same ^_^ -It's adorable when he smiles like that  
  
Dib grabs Zims hand and starts running which makes Zim fall and gets dragged.  
  
Zim: Bye Bye Chocolate Man!!!  
  
Dib: Bye Nny! Nice meeting you!  
  
Nny: Bye!  
  
Nny sees them holding hands.  
  
Nny: Tsk! Homosexuals!  
  
Johnny throws his freezy cup in a nearby trashcan and leaves for home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hooray! The end of Chapter 5!!! Yippee!!! Let's victory dansu old man!  
  
Old Man: Shoot me!  
  
C'mon! Lighten up! Lets do the Macarena!  
  
Old Man: I'd rather die!!!  
  
Nny: Dieing is bad m'kay.  
  
Maybe Chapter 6 should be about a dancing Grandpa.... HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!! R/R YOU PEOPLE!!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Runs outside*  
  
Old Man: That little bastard forgot to kill me!!!  
  
Nny: OOOOOOOOOOOH...  
  
Old Man: AIM FOR MY HEAD!  
  
Filler bunny: Hey! That's my line! 


	6. I love you!

Sorry I haven't updated!! I'm grounded for around a month or so because I have bad grades heh, heh.  
  
Well I'm just going to write what I can without my parents noticing I'm using the goddamn computer! Wish me Luck!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BTW!! I do not own "Love Panic". It's owned from that person that sings the Ranma 1/2 theme song!! NOW READ!!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 - I love you?!!?  
  
Dib and Zim slammed the door shut behind them, both gasping for air.  
  
As you can see, they made it to Zim's house. Wait...you can't see because you are blind. BLIND!!!  
  
"ACNE BLAST!! YAY!!" screamed GIR. Cute, annoying GIR was wearing a thong on his head and had some white stuff on his face. God knows what that is!!!  
  
Dib silently sat on the couch and watched the TV while Zim decided to turn GIR off for a while since he didn't want GIR to disturb Dib.  
  
*Click*  
  
GIR: NOOOOO*slow motion*OOOOOOOOOO*stops*  
  
GIR's eyes went black and fell on the floor with a thud. Zim picked GIR up and set him aside the TV.  
  
He patted his head and smiled. "Such a good little minion" thought Zim as he sat next to Dib.  
  
Dib scooted himself a little closer to Zim. "So, Zim what should we do?" he said  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" replied Zim who was staring at the blank TV screen.  
  
"I thought maybe we could discuss the Talent Show and do some.. You know stuff," Dib said  
  
"Um...okay. What are you going to do for the show?"  
  
"Play music I guess"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Zim removed his disguise and thought about music. He thought maybe he should play something for Dib.  
  
To show that he cared...  
  
"Gonna kiss you now hold you now this is love we found. Even if it's just in my dreams. Gonna hold you now real tight now let me show you how. Fine I say have your way I love you." Dib sang.  
  
"You like that song?" Zim asked  
  
"Yeah it's okay" Dib said  
  
Zim closed his eyes and buried his face in Dibs chest. Dib liked that. He really did.  
  
"So you want to make out or what?" Dib laughed out  
  
Zim stood up and blushed." The Talent shows in 3 days. I think you better go."  
  
Dib: Already?!?!  
  
Zim: Yes.  
  
Dib sighed. "Fine Zim. I was just joking with you but okay I'll leave." Dib jumped up and gave Zim an Eskimo kiss as a joke. "Bye"  
  
"Bye Dib" whispered Zim "I love you"  
  
But Dib had already closed the door before he can hear those 3 little words. The words he's always wanted to hear. (A/N: What a dumbass...hey those are three little words!!)  
  
Sighing hardly, Zim punched the couch pillow. "I love him. I love him. I love him " he repeated to himself over and over again. If only I had the strength to tell you once more-wait.I can tell him how I truly feel about him!! The Talent Show!!! 3 days!! Fuck I gotta get started!" Zim picked himself up, ran to his room and started working.  
  
~*~*~~*~  
  
Goddamn I sucked at ending this chapter. Well Grandpa I guess we have to work harder on the next one don't we?  
  
Grandpa: SHOOT ME!!!  
  
Aw shucks that's a nice thing to say!! Go to your room and play with yourself.  
  
Grandpa: STOP CALLING ME GRANDPA! IM JUST AN OLD MAN WITH NO FUTURE! AND I HAVE AIDES!!!  
  
Nny: Aides? Umm...okay?  
  
AIDES COOOLLLL!!!!!  
  
Nny: R/R people...I have no idea where this story is going since last chapter I just popped up and this chapter was just stupid and useless. Man, I need a freezy... 


	7. UhhGIR?

Whooo Boy! I am tired! I need my daily dose of Trigun though!! I need Vash The Stampede God damn it!!!  
  
Grandpa: Kill me!!!!!!  
  
Okay!! * Grabs a gun and shoots the old man * BWAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Nny: OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED GRANDPA!!!!  
  
Kyle: YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: * dead *  
  
He wanted to Die, Dude. He wanted to die!!!!!! WHY!?!?!? * Sobs * Folks, here is the 7th chapter to my story * sniff * Rest in peace Old Man. Rest in Peace..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7 - Uh.GIR?  
  
Zim sighed and went to the living room. 3 hours have passed since Dib left and he's been working on his little secret thing for that long. Zim walked to the side of the TV and picked up GIR.  
  
"Oi GIR. Even though I'm mean to you, I still love you my little advanced robot you!" cooed Zim to empty less GIR. Zim flipped GIR around and switched him back on. Suddenly, the little robots antennae pointed straight up and had a mixture of red and blue.  
  
His eyes turned blue and so did his little door thing on his robotic belly. He stretched out his arms and faced his master. "Hi Master! I had the weirdest dream! I dreamt you got married to the bigheaded boy and I got married to-" GIR stopped and looked around. Then in a whispering tone he said, "I got married to Gaz! Ssh!! Don't tell anybody! Not even the PIG!!!" GIR told Zim. GIR looked at the pig and the pig stared back.  
  
Pig: Oink?  
  
"OINK MY ROBOTIC ASS! HAHAHAHA!!" laughed GIR.  
  
Zim stared at GIR and decided that what he heard has never happened. Zim took out a napkin from his pod and wiped the white stuff off of GIR's face, and then he removed the thong and threw it in the trashcan.  
  
"I love you master!"  
  
"I love you too GIR" GIR hugged Zim tightly. He really did love his master. Zim meant everything to him. Even though he knew he wasn't very smart, he knew that he'd always protect his master. No matter what.  
  
GIR squeezed Zim's tiny irken hand and jumped off his master. He headed for the kitchen to make some muffins and waffles for Zim.  
  
Zim smiled at GIR and laid himself on the couch. "I think I'll just close my eyes for a little bit," Zim thought but 5 minutes later, he fell asleep.  
  
"Do you want chocolate chip or blueberry muffins?" said GIR from the kitchen door (A/N: Even though they don't have a kitchen door. Well it's my story so shut up!)  
  
GIR saw his master sleeping and smiled. He ran to the closet and grabbed a blanket. He covered Zim up and patted Zim's green head. "I hope Master is okay" GIR thought.  
  
GIR grabbed his dog suit, which was on the floor by the way, and put it on. He zipped up his zipper and put on his doggy hood. GIR walked to the front door, put his "paw" on the doorknob and looked at Zim. He nodded and went outside silently, closing the door.  
  
"I'm doing this for Master! Master needs to have a person who loves him, respects him, and adores him! And that person is Dib! I shall make Dib Master's soul mate to make them both happy and live happily forever! I may not be smart but I sure do know when things have to be done whether you're smart or not!" GIR protested. He saluted the base and marched off to Dibs house.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Dib sighed as he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw into a mountain of crumpled papers. That's how my trashcan is right now. Just thought I'd let you know. Dib has been working on writing songs and poetry. So far he doesn't have shit to do. He's got shit for brains. Mmmmyep.  
  
"This stinks. I am not good at writing songs or any fucking poetry. All I have is a quote on my notebook paper and it sucks too! Who would start off a song with a quote like " Hey, hey, hey guess who finished all the paperwork!!' NOBODY! FUCK!" Dib said a bit frustrated.  
  
Dib ripped up that paper and threw his notebook at the wall. He sat on his bed and stared at his pillow. He then thought about Zim. He thought about how adorable and lovely he was. How brave and always curious on taking things to a whole new level. Dib picked up his pillow and hugged it tightly. "I loved you the first time I saw you and I always will love you Zimmy," he said softly.  
  
Dib sighed and lay his pillow down gently as if he were carrying Zim and laying him down so he can explore all of Zims body and letting him do the same to him. A/N: I think Dib is a bit. horny!! DUN DUN DUN!!  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
"AUGH!" screamed Dib, as he got scared that someone must've been watching him as he was doing those certain things to his pillow.  
  
[Cut to a squirrel with a video camera]  
  
Squirrel: Hehe hehe!!  
  
[Cut back to Dib]  
  
Dib opened his bedroom door and ran down the stairs to the living room. He saw his sister Gaz playing her new GZ2 (A/N: I guess it's like PS2. I don't know don't ask.)  
  
DING DONG!!!!  
  
"Coming!!" he shouted. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door. There was no one there.  
  
"Hello?" he said confused. He then felt something tugging his coat and looked down. It was GIR.  
  
GIR stared up at Dib and waved his paw at him.  
  
"Oh hi. You must be Zims little robot. GIR, right?" Dib said  
  
"MMMMMMHHHMMMMMMM" said cheerful/serious GIR "Are you going to invite me in?"  
  
"Oh yes! Come in, Come in! Make yourself at home" Dib told GIR as he closed the door.  
  
GIR faced Dib and looked at him straight in the eye. "We need to talk"  
  
"About what?"  
  
" ABOUT YOU AND MY MASTER!!!" 


End file.
